


John Dies At The End

by lovewar66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guns, John Winchester Dies, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewar66/pseuds/lovewar66
Summary: just different ways John dies :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Sharp Right Turn

Sam was on a hunt with his dad john, and it wasn't going good. They'd gotten a false lead on yellow eyes. When they made it to the city things were going well or so they thought. An apartment building recently abandoned due to bankruptcy. Anyways when a door on the top floor creaked open, it was a living room full of black eyed S.O.Bs.

" Ohh two hunters for the price of one." Said the mom.

" Shut up Jolene, were in the presence of the boy king." That was youngest daughter.

John moved in on them and in front of Sam. But already six feet and just seventeen could see over John by a good foot.

"What did you just say?" John yelled pointing the ten millimeter gun at the demon.

" Haven't you figured it yet? Well we really don't need you now that your boys are all grown up." It taunted John, and with a fling of its hand he crashed against the wall,cronies laughing. That instant Sam shot the little girl in the head.

Her eyes flashed green as black demon smoke came rushing out of her mouth. Out the window for a new meat suit. The demon Jolene closes her hand in a fist taking Sam's air. Dropping to his knees clutching at his throat, he's eyes bug.

John across the room was quickly regaining feeling in legs. Standing John, swiftly assessing the full impact of what's going on, John had no weapons,Sam dying and only one last sane shot at getting out of this alive.

He started chanting but everything turned right too fast and then it was black. But the black wasn't frightening not with the warm body of Mary Winchester sleep next to him.

Back down in the apartment building there's trails of tears down his cheeks. Suddenly he could breathe though he couldn't think 'couase his dad's dead with glassy eyes. Sam looks up and is ready to rush at Jolene but she speaks first.

"Remember who was lenient when the time comes." And they all smoke out. Leaving Sam alone and scared. The door burst open and he jumps but it's just his brother Dean.

"Dad's dead, Dean." It come out hollow and shakey. Heaving a great sob, not necessarily for John but couldn't control it and that was his father he'd just saw have his neck snapped.

"Sammy. Sammy it's okay. I'm right here, man. You hear me. Sammy!. It's my fault I shoulda came up here, shoulda fought dad on it. I'm sorry Sammy." Dean's rubbing his back. Sam just breaks down even more. But dad's gone and he's free now.

A/N: what do you guys think. I worked really hard on this.


	2. Stale Bologna Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John chokes on a sandwich

John was going through information about a possible case on vampires up in f.uck knows, Washington. He was eating a sandwich. Sam's in the shower and Dean's out somewhere, after the argument they had John is sure Dean won't be coming back to the room until morning.

John tries hard not fight with him but he reminds him so much of Mary it's hard. All that spitfire and sass and ready to take on anything for his family, well that's mostly for Sam. I love Dean, I do, thinks John. But it's so hard to look at him when he's got the same look in his eyes as Mary.

John started crying and eating the sandwich savagely. With one of the bigger intakes of air a piece of bread gets stuck in his throat. Gagging and choking he tries to get it out. But it lodges firmly there. Grabbing the beer off the table he drinks but the bead feels like it's become larger he starts to see black spots. He tries to yell for Sammy but the water pressure is great in this motel room. His heart beats faster, eyes get wider, blood is haywire,he feels hi


	3. Hunters Know Dont Touch Dean Winchesters Little Brother

Dean was tired of John constantly verbally and physically abusing him. But he'd gone to far. Sammy lip was bleeding, his forehead split open. Dean had only been gone ten minutes to get more noodles. And he came back to Sammy on the floor unconscious.

Dean had thought about it all the while, he kept looking over at his eleven year old brother on the floor. John wouldnt allow Dean to patch him up. It killed him. He's thinking about the best way to get the drop on John. He wouldn't dare call him his dad ever again. He knew his only chance was in one of his drunken sleep.

So Dean stilled his nerves and cocked the small 8mm gun. Creeping up to Johns bed Dean has the gun pointing at his head. He looks John in the eye not really that surprised to see him awake it was a long shot after all.

"Boy, you think you man enough? Pull th-" BANG! Blood spatters Dean's face. His heart is heavy he's never killed a man before, though he was never really human after mom died.


	4. Squeeze

Waking up I don't know where the he.ll I am. The bed is hard and lumpy. Raising up my head spins. Looking around no one is in the room with me. I swing my legs over to the floor. Foot hitting a small dresser.

The bedside table. On it is a gun a revolver that's as far as I get couase you don't know shit about guns. Everything feels eerie though so holding the gun puts peace in my mind. I pull the thing on the top back like in the movies when a man comes in.

He pulls out a bigger gun and points it at me, " Put the gun down now." He's yelling.

I'm scared so I don't " Back the FU.CK up Jeffrey Dahmer, I'll shot I will. I swear it on my mom." I only call him this because he gives off an abusive and obsessive vibe.

He lowers his gun, but not quite all the way. "Who are girl? How'd you get in here? Huh? Who're you with?" His questions fast and I don't really understand.

Gun still pointed at his neck "I don't know, you tell me. I woke up in your creepy as.s rape room. Are you a tapest? And stay back I'll shot you in the neck." He seems familiar. But I don't know nobody. I scroll all day, so obviously he's a creep.

He steps forward and I squeeze. BAM. The bullet is in his nose because my hand jerked up but he is dead.

I just fu.cking killed someone."Aaaahhhh!" Why did I scream I'm going to jail. I'm going to hel.l at least the WiFis swell.

I get up, walking to the body I cry a little. I don't actually know why I would tip a body over, but I do. "Oh. Oh sh.it I'm going to die. Oh sh.it. Oh sh.it." On the floor is who I'm sure is John Winchester from the show supernatural. Dean will hunt me down and killed me. As will Sammy.

The gun still in my hand I look down at hole, it's kinda rough inside it. I squeeze one more time.


	5. Lets Make A Hole

This hunt was bad John had underestimated the size of the vamp nest. There had to be at least fifteen of them, he was slicing through the dead s.o.bs when three came at left side. Still in the same swing that took down a blond one he got another.

But the two vampires slammed him into the ground crushing something, bone or concrete. John struggled of course, who wouldn't. But one pushed a finger in his neck right under his chin. Now choking off his own blood, he thought he'd think something profound but it was only why me, why now, why this way. To be perfectly honest I think it was beautiful.

Anyway the oldest vampire bent down and drank right from the carton. The other grabbed a wrist.

" We'll be feared. We alone killed John Winchester!" Jeered the oldest.

" Thanks for telling me you cocky s.o.b." With a sharp squelching sound, a head on the floor, there stood Dean Winchester bloodthirsty.

The next vampire tried to get away but with the likes of Dean he was totalled.


	6. SEE

There was a man across the diner,that I ate in every Tuesday, looking very scruffy. He was handsome sure but he was giving his son the stink eye. Then he turned to me.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away. I didn't want to say anything, but I would if things got loud. He really is making me sick.

He had a straight nose, tanned skin and chocolate eyes. Damn it he's a child abuser you don't need that in your life I thought to myself. Their voices are rising slightly higher, so it's now are never.

But as I put my fork down I think of my cousin, how she'd used to put up a front at the grocery store just so strangers would pay for her food. I look to the family of three and they've got the same look about them. Same abused and neglected look.

"Can you, guys keep it down people are trying to eat here?" I ask.

The youngest starts to cry and say things like " since mom died" and " dad is so sad". Everyone looks at me with disgust. Smart as.s little fuc.ker.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that was incredibly rude and insensitive. Can you forgive me? I'll pay for your meal." Everyone's satisfied so they turn away back to their food.

I get up and grab my food walk to them, "Can I sit with you?" They stiffen. I make the man scoot over. The oldest son, who received the stink eye, eyed me. Not in a sexual way but more the way you eye c.p.s.

" Nice way to pay for your meal, huh? Don't worry I'm not mad. My cousin used to do this kind of stuff all the time." I said.

The three males looked extremely uncomfortable.

" I had a dream about you three. I wish I could apologize for what I saw but... that'd be no use." I feel pressure on my side. I don't stop talking though. " I see the future and shit like that. I don't know you're names but I know things. You, little twink, will have the most loyal friend in the world." The oldest son looks shocked.

" You will graduate from college, but something bad pulls you back to whatever world your in now. Sorry."

I look to the side of me " In a last ditch effort sell your soul to become a better dad. But it won't make up for years of neglect and abuse. I don't know why selling soul comes in my head but it does. Souls aren't even really. But that is what it says." He withdraws the gun.

I put a fifty on the table and left.

Driving down the the street I heat BOOM! the dinner has exploded. The kids are dead with the man now. I hope he apologized to them.


	7. I'm Sorry Dean

Dad had went to far this time, he'd kicked Dean out. Told him to never come back. I tried to leave with him but dad pushed me into the rickety motel table, my hands are still bleeding from the splinters.

I'm angry, always, but what father puts their sixteen years old son out. I hate him so much.

"Sammy, come on, he was asking it. Just let me fix your hand." Dad keeps talking, but all I see is red. Red oozing out from between his eyes. " Damn it, Sam, just clean up this God damned mess. You keep this up and you'll be just like your good for nothing broth-"

I hear a scream only to realise that I'd been the one to make it. My blood is boiling, I just want him dead, he fucked up this family to much.

"NO! Shut up! Stop! Be quite. You don't get to talk about him like that." Da- no John, was flung up against the wall by seemingly nothing but I can't bring myself to care. " He's a better man than you'll ever be." I can't hear clearly over my own pulse rising rapidly." All Dean, ever did was raise me and respect a deadbeat dad. Trying to tell me that you were worth something. But that's bullshit, you gave a seven year old gun to kill the monster under the bed."

John is gasping for air, every breath ragged and sharp. I love it, every intake is musical justice to my ears. I then realise I'm holding him up there.

" Beg for your life John." I demanded. The breathing, if you'd call it that, was getting sharper I didn't want to turn away. All I could think of was a bullet in his head.

BANG!

I drop to my knees. My head in my hands, I hear John slump to the floor. Inhaleing to fast and hard I start to panic. Dean won't want me if I've killed dad. Who'd want me? No one that's who. I'm crawling over to pick up the gun, there's tears running down my face aargh! Dean hates it when I cry. I hate myself I'm bad. I'm no good. I'm the reason my family is broken. Why my mom is dead. The demon was in my room and she'd come to save me. If she'd have let me get taken she'd be alive, dad'd be alive, Dean would be happy.

I cocked the gun, aim and the chambers empty. The door burst open, gun still pointed to my temple.

"Sammy what hap-" he stops mid sentence. "Sam just put the gun down.Sam! Please?" I throw the gun across the room and double over retching. His hands are all over me asking and asking things that I can't answer. Things I don't want to answer. I hate myself; I like the fact that he cares for me. I'm dirty.

" I'm sorry, Dean, he wouldn't shut up about you." I'm pressed to his chest, I'm dirty.

"Im sorry, Dean, I am." I cling tighter. I'm broken, dirty," Forgive me."


	8. Nine

The waitress walks up to the man with his order of bacon cheese burger, steak fries, and strychnine in the iced sprite. She sets it in front of him with a flirtatious smile.

" Can I get you anything else?" He looks up at her with hazel eyes.

" Not today, sweetheart." 

" Whats your name, big boy."

" John."

" I get off at ten if you change your mind, John." She walked away with a swagger in her hips. Her next order is up.

" Don't flirt too much you'll have him following you around like a lost puppy, Mel." Kevin the cook says.

" I can handle myself, Kev. If he ge-" CLASH! A man screams. Mel turns around and Johns slumped over the table. " Call nine one one." 

Everything is eratic, a lady is trying to wake him. Cildren asking their fathers whats going on, who have no answers for them. Only one man is calm, a white man in a black Armani suit.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this back in twenty fifteen so dont roast me to hard. if u think you saw this before ur right i posted this on wattpad. also obviously i do not own Supernatural.


End file.
